Present systems for supporting solar panels tend to be bulky and expensive. Given the size and weight of such systems, implementation of solar panel arrays in remote locations is difficult and expensive. When large equipment is required, installation of a solar panel array in an environmentally sensitive area without significant impact on surrounding habitat becomes very difficult. Typically, such support systems do not allow for secondary uses of the solar panel arrays.